


Intruders

by Mustangwill



Series: Kinktober, 2019 [9]
Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Cunnilingus, F/M, Rape, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustangwill/pseuds/Mustangwill
Summary: My ninth entry in my contributions to Kinktober 2019.Divergence AU where events turn out quite differently when Milo and the explorers break for camp. Milo wakes up in the middle of the night for a late night bathroom break, and, when his business is finished, he realizes that the camp is being raided.





	Intruders

Blood.

It was everywhere. The very air itself was saturated with it, leaving a bad taste of copper on Milo’s tongue as he looked down upon the horrendous scene below. He could feel bile burning the back of his throat and acidic smoke burning his eyes and nose as the smoke from the burning camp floated up to the ridge above the camp he was hiding on. He felt like he was in the scene of a gory horror movie as he looked over the faces of his dead companions. They had all been gathered in a semi-circle in the center of their temporary camp by people Milo could only guess were natives based on their clothing and primitive weaponry, their hands bound behind their backs with coarse, vine-like ropes, and forced to watch as their captors executed their friends one-by-one. 

Rourke had been the first to go, followed quickly by Helga and Sweet, as they had been the ones who had fought back the hardest. The natives had roughly pulled their heads back and pulled finely sharpened stone daggers across their exposed throats, their bright scarlet blood painting the stones red before them. Audrey and Packard leaned on one another, praying together for salvation as they watched the life drain from the eyes of their companions. Vinny had been the next, followed by Mole, Cookie, and finally Packard. Audrey, they saved for the men. 

Unable to look away, he watched as four male natives disrobed, revealing dark, sun tanned lithe bodies and thick, healthy erections. While three of the men held the bound young woman down, a fourth man used his stone dagger to cut away Audrey’s clothing to reveal her dark, Hispanic skin. She knew, just as Milo did, what was to come, but she wasn’t going to go without a fight. She screamed and thrashed about like a wild animal, kicking her legs at anything she could reach. The hands holding her ankles and her shoulders down to the ground only tightened until until her screams of anger turned to cries of pain. Even from his hiding place yards away, Milo could hear the stomach churning pop as the bones in her left ankle snapped from the strain and her piercing cry echoed throughout the cavern. 

“Oh, god…” he whispered in horror as Audrey’s writhing renewed, fueled by the intense pain, until there was a second pop as her right ankle snapped and Milo could taste Cookie’s questionable food creeping up his throat. He quickly swallowed and willed the food to stay down, knowing it would only give away his position.

Apparently having enough, the fourth male turn his dagger and slapped her hard across the cheek with the flat of his blade. Milo could see blood trickling down her jaw, mingling with the torrent of tears racing down her cheeks. Satisfied, he reversed the blade and passed it off to one of the other two natives standing over the others on the ground before turning back to the sniffling teen. Dropping down onto his knees between her open legs, he wasted no time on foreplay.

“No! Please, NO!” she screamed as the two holding her ankles moved to spread her legs further and her knees to bend, presenting her to the fourth, “Somebody! Anybody! Help me!”

And then, with one hard thrust, he rammed down her virgin walls to the ululating cheers of his comrades. Audrey threw her head back, her eyes and mouth wide in a silent scream as her body arched, trying to get away from the intense pain. The man began to thrust, seeming to be completely oblivious to her screams of pain, and he was not gentle. Milo had never seen such animalistic behavior, even when he had to study the mating rituals of jungle animals in his college biology class. Even the giant, silverback gorillas he had seen footage reels of were even more gentle. 

Finally able to tear his eyes off of the macabre scene below, Milo tore his eyes away and turned his back, running his hand over his face as a chilling numbness overcame him. How could this be happening? We were only down here to find some ruins, maybe bring back some artifacts to the museum if we were lucky! How could… THIS be happening? This sort of thing didn’t happen to people in the real world, only in horror stories told in hushed whispers. 

A sharp cry and ululating from below drew him back to the present and he quickly began looking around himself, looking for anything he could possibly use as a weapon. He had to do SOMETHING, anything to help his friend! His eyes fell on a good, palm-sized stone that tapered to a blunt point at the end, and he quickly snatched it up, clutching it to his chest. It wasn’t anything compared to the natives’ stone daggers and spears he had seen them carrying, but it was better than going down there with no weapon at all. Turning his head, he peeked over the rock he had his back to, and had to do a double take. The fourth man seemed to have gotten what he had wanted and switched with one of the other men holding her broken legs and the man holding her shoulders down was now shoving his erection into her mouth, silencing her cries, but that wasn’t what had caught Milo’s attention. 

Weren’t… there more of them before? he asked himself, counting the number of natives twice more to be sure he wasn’t hallucinating. That's when he noticed there was only one clothed native standing around the group. Hadn’t there been two?

His heart froze as heard a pebble skitter across the stone floor behind him and something sharp pressed firmly against his throat. In the most perfect Atlantean he had ever heard before, a strong female voice whispered into his ear, “Drop the stone and turn around, slowly.”

Stunned, Milo complied, allowing the stone to slip from his hands and slowly turned to face the woman. He came face-to-face with a large, scary looking wooden mask that promptly removed and tossed aside to reveal a young, white-haired female native underneath. Their eyes held one another for a moment, Milo’s breath caught in his throat as his life began to flash before his eyes. This is it… I’m dead…

A hard, steel glint flashed across her eyes and she moved forward in a half-crouch until there was barely a hand’s breadth between the pair, “You understand me?” Milo swallowed past the hard lump in his throat and nodded slowly, afraid to cut himself on the dagger at his throat. The woman continued to stare at him, her eyes slowly moving up and down as if she were appraising an item at market. Behind him, he could still hear Audrey’s muffled screams and the excited shouts of the men, though he was too far away to make out the words they were saying. 

Her dagger pressed harder against his throat until he felt a hot bead of blood race down his skin as she leaned closer and, with her free hand, she reached out for his belt buckle, jerking on it to try and undo it. “Don’t fight this,” she growled when she felt him tense up, fumbling at first with the buckle before getting frustrated and slashing the length of leather with her dagger. With the blade back at his throat and his pants free, she grunted in satisfaction. Grabbing the end with the buckle, she jerked it out of the loops and inspected it briefly and, satisfied with it, she pulled her knife away and shoved it into the sheath strapped to her leg. With practiced speed, she had the leather belt wound tightly around his wrists and, leaving a short length unbound, she used it as a handle to pull his bound wrists behind his head before he could utter a protest. By the time he had realized what she was doing, she was standing up and undoing the knots holding her loincloth up with her free hand, allowing the material fall away until her bottom half was bare before him.

He blinked in surprise at the sudden change, but she didn’t leave him much time to register the situation fully. Planting her left foot up on the rock he had been hiding behind, she grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him forward, burying his face in between her legs, “Service me.”

Milo gasped in surprise, his nose buried in a full patch of coarse, white pubic hair, and his eyes looking up to meet hers. They were cold, but he could see storm clouds already beginning to form in those blue eyes. Forcing himself to look away, he shifted himself until he was as comfortable as he could get and, remembering how easily she and her people had murdered his friends, he did as she commanded, slowly drawing his tongue over her labia. She tastes like the sea…

Her fingers in his hair tightened briefly and he felt a shiver shoot through her at the initial contact, quick as a bolt of lightning, “Mmm… yes, keep doing that.” Feeling that if he just did as she said she would allow him to go free, he threw himself into servicing her as she had commanded, though he had never done such a thing before. Despite his lack of experience, it wasn’t long before her legs were beginning to tremble and she was grinding herself against his face and tongue. Biting her bottom lip to stifle her moans, she couldn’t withstand the onslaught of pleasure and, pulling his head as hard as she could against her, she cried out as she climaxed, showering his face and flooding his mouth with her passion. 

She could feel him fighting her, trying to pull away as his air supply was quickly draining away. Her grip on his bound wrists and the back of his head tightened; she had been sent up here to do a job, and she was going to see it through. As his struggles began to wane, she looked down below to see her brother warriors were finishing up with the female intruder below, the last one close to climax himself. As she watched, the last clothed native stepped up with her spear at the ready and, just as the male finished inside her, she plunged the spear down into the center of Audrey’s chest. 

Back up on the ridge, Kida looked down at the top of Milo’s head between her legs, and, feeling a momentary pang of guilt as the man’s feebles struggles ceased and his body went limp, she quickly strengthened and hardened her resolve. She held the man against her for a few moments longer to make sure he was truly dead before releasing him, allowing his body to fall limpy back against the rocks, his wide, lifeless eyes staring back at her in shock. 

Sighing, she tied her loincloth back on and pulled her mask back into place before walking away, following the path back down to the burning camp and her fellow warriors. Atlantis’s secrets needed to stay secret, and she would do anything to keep them that way…


End file.
